Its still forever isnt it?
by BloodandHoney
Summary: Rachel is feeling down about Jimmy being gone. One shot. Its dubbed sorry!


**Another one!**

Guess what! Another one shot from the one shot girl! Well this is kind of stupid but I needed to write it. Anyway, be as harsh as you want for reviews. I don't really care. Just please review!

**Its still forever, isn't it?**

Rachel sat under a tree, her long chocolate hair resting peacefully on her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eye's distantly starred off into the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in from the west and the wind started to blow softly.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Jimmy" _Rachel whispered to herself. Saying his name gave her a sense of comfort. She used to say his name all the time before he disappeared.

But then he just vanished.

Then Conan arrived. Conan was like a miniature Jimmy, playing detective and always trying to help Richard out, when on a case. He even looked like Jimmy when he was small. But he wore glasses and he didn't look as serious. Jimmy always looked so serious, it was like he didn't know how to have fun.

But in some sense that was what Rachel loved Jimmy for. He wasn't like all the other guys, he was special.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the grey sky.

"_You feel the same way, huh?" _Rachel said to the sky. The sky was almost a perfect reflection of how she felt. Only she still had a little hope left. Jimmy always came back for her, _always_.

Rachel looked at the people on the sidewalk. They all looked so blank. No emotion. But now that Rachel thought about it, that's probably what she looked like as well.

Ever since Jimmy left, she was blank.

_Empty. _

She eyed a couple walking down the street. They were both laughing and smiling. They were both happy. Just like she and Jimmy had been. But the word happy meant nothing to her, not lately anyway.

Rachel had been spending a lot of time alone lately. She had been crying a lot too. Sometimes at school and other times at home.

At school it was the worst.

But by now most people had figured out that it had to do with Jimmy.

Rachel felt a rain drop land on the tip of her nose as she stood up. She pulled out her umbrella and opened it.

The rain came down harder.

Rachel slowly walked towards the side walk. Luckily she wasn't too far from her house. She didn't want to catch a cold like Jimmy always did. He always forgot his umbrella and as a result he always got sick.

Rachel walked slowly across the street. She remembered a specific moment with Jimmy while walking across this street.

_Flash Back_

"_It's been raining a lot lately, hasn't it Jimmy" Rachel said as she held her hand out in front of her to let the rain hit her palm._

"_Yeah, I guess it has been" Jimmy said as they both stopped at the corner of the street. They waited for the light to say walk, it was pretty quiet. They were pretty much the only two there._

"_Jimmy" Rachel said as she looked up at him._

"_Yeah?" Jimmy questioned as he sneezed. It was another one of those days were he had forgotten to bring his umbrella._

"_Will you come to my Karate compotation? It's this weekend; it wouldn't be too much of a hassle would it?" Rachel asked as she looked up at Jimmy. He looked down at her with those enchanting blue eyes._

"_I don't know" Jimmy said jokingly as the sign said walk. They walked across the street and Rachel stopped._

"_So?" Rachel said getting inpatient._

"_Of course I will go!" Jimmy said as he stopped in front of her "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

"_Great!" Rachel said as she started to walk again "Promise, to be there? I know how you are when it comes to this kind of stuff!"_

"_I promise to always be there for you Rachel!" Jimmy said with a smile._

_End of Flash Back_

When she reached the other side, she noticed that she had tears streaming down her face. Every time she thought of Jimmy for so long she just couldn't hold it in any more.

She cried all the way to her house.

Before she walked in she wiped her eyes, so that Richard and Conan wouldn't worry. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"I'm home! Dad, Conan!" Rachel said as she put the umbrella down and walked up the stairs.

Rachel was greeted by Conan's smiling face and Richard chugging down a beer.

"Welcome back Rachel" Conan said, trying to act as friendly and as much as a kid as possible "You sure did come back late!"

"Rachel where were you?" Richard mumbled as he slammed down his beer and opened another.

"I just stopped by the park; I decided I needed some fresh air. I needed to get away from you boys" Rachel said jokingly.

"_Yeah right"_ Conan thought as he watched Rachel close the door to her bedroom. _"She sure has been spending a lot of time alone lately, I wonder if she has been thinking about "Jimmy" again."_

Rachel took her rain coat off and sat down on her bed. She held a picture of her and Jimmy in her hands. Rachel had surprised Jimmy by hugging him and Jimmy looked rather confused. Serena had caught the picture right before she fully hugged Jimmy. It was a strange picture but it was all she had left.

Drops of water rest on the glass as Rachel whispered to herself

"_Its still forever isn't it?"_

Well there you go. It's my second fan fiction! Well review away. I wish I could write something other than one shots. Well thanks for reading!


End file.
